In the Muggle Coffee Shop
by PrimaVeraDream
Summary: I always sit at this seat, inside this muggle coffee shop. I can see everyone from this spot. Especially her. Please review!


**(a/n) So... Um... Yeah. This is PrimaVeraDream. I really own nothing of Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. Please excuse my bad grammar and review!**

In the Muggle Coffee Shop

I always sit at this seat, inside this muggle coffee shop. I can see everyone from this spot. Especially her. The first time I saw her, it was just a coincidence. She came in. The bell above the door rang. I looked up. I saw her. But I don't think she had spotted me since I'm in the corner at the very back of the coffee shop. I looked at the window. It was raining outside. Then I looked at her again. I noticed she wasn't carrying an umbrella. She's soaked. Then she sat down at a table near the door. A waiter came by, and asked her what she would like. She answered a black coffee, and a crêpe. I could tell she was very thin and fragile. The clothes were sticking to her skin.

The second time I saw her, she was even more skinny. This time she wore a sundress. It showed off her shoulders and collarbone. But it was so boney I could barely look at it. Once again, she ordered black coffee, and a crêpe. I sometimes wondered wouldn't she get tired always eating a crêpe, and drinking black coffee. But I didn't care much, and went back to my own mocha and scone.

The third time she came in was as quickly as she left. I put my muggle money on the table, and followed her out. She wandered down the streets aimlessly until she arrived at the park. She headed for a swing, and I hid behind a tree. I sneaked a view glances once in a while. Then I notice her gone. Where could she had gone to? I saw her a few miles up ahead. So I quickly caught up, but from a distance. She went into a graveyard, and headed for two particular tombstones. She bent down, and touched the two name plates. I saw tears in her eyes. I was shocked. I've never saw her cry in our entire Hogwarts education. Someone strong like her was crying. I can't help, but walked over to her. She looked up when I patted her shoulders, but quickly looked back to the tombstones. I see. So her parents are dead. I knelt beside her and paid my respects. Then she asked me the question that I've been waiting for her to ask.

"Why are you here?" she said through her sobs.

"I am simply here because I want to pay my respects." I paused, " So, an orphan?"

"Yes."

"You know, if it makes you feel better, I'm also an orphan."

She gasped. "How?"

I looked up to the sky. The clouds are coming in. "It was right after the Last Battle. There were still some death eaters that they didn't catch. As you know, my parents are already reformed. The death eaters felt my parents betrayed their dark lord, so they used all kinds of unforgivable curses on them. They tortured them into insanity, like Longbottom's parents. But they didn't use avada kedvra on them. No, it would just kill them in an instant. They want to kill them in a slow, painful, torturous way."

Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. Then she did something I completely unexpected. She hugged me. My tears were pouring down like a stream. I hugged her back. It suddenly started raining. But neither of us cared. She cried into my shoulder, and I cried into her hair. I couldn't even distinguish tears from rain. We were still crying on the ground by her parents' tombstones. She looked up at me. The hair was sticking on her face. I used my hands to put it behind her ears. Then I pulled her face to me, and kissed her long and hard. Our teeth scraped against each other. Our tongues battled for victory. We came up for air. Her lips were swollen. And our lips touched again. This time it was slow, and sensual. Her lips tasted like spring. So soft, fresh, and sweet like spring. I pulled away. We were both out of breath. Then she aparated.

I went to the muggle coffee shop the next day, and waited for her. But she never came. I waited for her everyday for the next two months. Every time the bell above the door rang. I looked up. But it wasn't her.

Today I waited for her just like any other day. Just as I was about to leave, a waiter gave me a note, and said a woman asked him to give this to me. I looked at the note, and I ran out the door as fast as I can. I can finally see her again. I saw her when I got to the park. But she wasn't alone. Next to her was a 5-month old baby in a carriage. I went up to her.

"How are you?" she looked up.

"Good, you?"

"Fine. Is this your son?" I drawled.

"Yes. He's my son."

"Where is the weasel?"

"At home. With the other children." I sat down beside her.

"How many children do you have?"

"Five."

I chuckled. "That many? Must be hard taking care five children plus a Weasley with their appetite." To my surprise, she laughed with me.

"Yep. They each eat about three servings." I could see happiness in her eyes.

"Why?" I asked seriously.

"Why, what?"

"Why did you kiss me that day?"

"I don't know." she sighed, "I guess I just want to take my anger and grief out. By the way, it was you who kissed me first."

"Yes. Yes it was." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home." I simply said that, and aparated. Away from her. Away from that muggle park. Away from that muggle coffee shop.

I never went back to that muggle coffee shop. I don't want to see her. Because, I don't want to think of the kiss. I don't want to think of the weasel, her, and their children. Their happy family, while I'm still alone. But every morning, at the manor, I would ask my house elf to make black coffee, and a crêpe.


End file.
